Typically, communication systems that provide broadband access to residential or business customers contain a communication gateway which consists of an xDSL (any type of digital subscriber line generally communicated over copper lines) modem or xPON (any type of passive optical network generally communicated over optic fibers) interface combined with various local area networking (LAN) technologies to enable sharing the broadband access with other computers or devices within the building. Wireless local area network standards and home phone line networking (HPNA) are examples of such LAN technologies. In addition, some communication systems may provide a voice-over-internet-protocol (VOIP) feature to allow telephone calls via the broadband link. Some systems may, in addition to broadband access sharing, need to distribute broadband media content such as video streams into various locations within the building. A communication gateway routes various types of communications, such as data, voice, and video, within the building. The communications may be sent to various devices such as computers, televisions, and phones. A communication gateway may be a broadband, digital subscriber line (DSL), or other similar type of gateway.
Typically, a communication gateway is powered based on an AC power supply within the building. An AC to direct current (DC) converter can convert the AC power signal into a DC power signal for use by the communication gateway. At certain times, the AC power supply is interrupted causing the communication gateway to power down and become non-operational. Telephone companies that provide telecommunication services such as DSL to their customers desire that when a customer's AC power supply is interrupted, the customer's communication gateway sends a communication such as a dying gasp signal to the central office of the telephone company. The dying gasp signal tells the terminal equipment at the central office that the customer is stopping the communication session because of an AC power supply failure. Using this information, the central office can free up and reassign the terminal equipment to other customers. If the dying gasp signal were not sent, then the terminal equipment could remain connected to the customer's inactive communication line indefinitely. A dying gasp signal can also log the AC power supply failure for customer service purposes.
It is desirable to provide an improved dying gasp signal after the loss of AC power but prior to the loss of the DC power supply causing the communication gateway to power down and become non-operational.